Snuffy and the Statue
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Jay Jay and his friends are invited back to Skylandia for a visit. But it goes wrong when Snuffy accidentally breaks a statue whilst playing.
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks had now passed since the planes were in Skylandia and now the planes were itching to get back to Skylandia and see their friends again. But to do that, Prince Duffy had to call and invite them a lot of the time.

Prince Duffy called them one lovely morning over Jay Jay's radio.

"Guys, its Prince Duffy!" Jay Jay said excitedly.

"You are hereby welcome to visit Skylandia again," Announced the prince. "If you wish, that is."

"Of course, Your Highness. We'll be there shortly!"

Jay Jay, Herky, Snuffy and Tracy flew off excitedly to find the wind spout to take them to Skylandia.

...

Once in Skylandia again, they were given a warm welcome and allowed to play.

"But one thing," Warned Prince Duffy "We have an important Airplane statue outside. Please be careful -and whatever you do, don't break it."

"Don't worry, Your Highness. We wouldn't!" Replied Jay Jay "Come on!" He called to his friends.

Lady Stacey and Perky were available to play so they all went outside to play games.

The statue was made of an impressive cast of bronze which looked impressive surrounded by the stars in the sky.

...

The planes all cast a horrified glance at each other

The statue was missing a jet, which was now lying on the ground.

Snuffy was most upset. "I didn't mean to break it!" He insisted.

Unfortunately, Big Jocko heard the noise and accompanied the prince to see what was going on.

"The statue!" He cried in horror. "What happened?"

No one said a word in response.

"Well in that case, I better stop your playtime for now." decided Prince Duffy.

Everyone was disappointed.

"I'm sorry Your Highness. It was my fault the statue broke. I didn't mean to- honest! It was an accident!" Snuffy confessed, close to tears.

"Very well." Sighed the prince. I know you didn't mean any harm, Snuffy. Just remember to follow the rules next time."

"I will." Promised Snuffy.

"Good. Glad to hear it Snuffy. Now, does anyone how I can fix it?"


	2. Chapter 2

_'Snuffy shook the feeling of the bang off him only to watch in horror as a jet falls off and crashed to the ground, breaking upon impact.'_

He pushed the memory from his mind. He regretted breaking the statue. It was an accident=but he could not the story out of his mind at all. Deliveries had not helped distract him at all.

Sighing, he decided to go and talk to Brenda Blue about how he felt. But at that moment, his radio was heard coming into life and he jumped.

"Snuffy? Prince Duffy requested you and the other jets to head to Skylandia to help fix the statue." Brenda explained.

"Alright we'll be on our way Brenda Blue!" Promised Snuffy.

...

Several minutes later, Snuffy, Jay Jay, Herky and Tracy were at Skylandia.

"Ah! Good to see you all back!" Beamed the prince. "Now, to fix the statue, I've decided to put you all in pairs. Lady Stacey, you will go with Herky; Perky, your partner is Tracy; Jay Jay you will be working with Big Jocko; and Snuffy- you will be paired with Count Winger."

That seemed reasonable to start with. Snuffy and Count Winger, along with the prince, were in charge of ensuring that the Skylandian glue was sticky enough, and also to check where the jet will be replaced.

Jay Jay and Big Jocko had to hammer out dents, Lady Stacey and Herky were assigned to polish the jet, and Tracy and Perky were in charge of ensuring rivets were in properly and hammering them in if they were not.

...

However, about fifteen minutes later, the castle grounds were in uproar. "You're not meant to hit so hard Jay Jay -you'll dent it from the other side!" Big Jocko told him crossly.

"Alright," huffed Jay Jay.

"No, no, no! Herky you're meant to polish all the jet- not just the scratches!" Lady Stacey fussed.

"So? The statue's not meant to have scratches on it, so we're getting rid of them!" Retorted Herky.

"Silence!" Called the prince. Everyone stopped working.

"I want this statue fixed- and I'm sure you do too. So I want you all to compromise- each of you must take your partner's feelings into account and work together. But first, I want you to apologize- nothing says starting anew like putting arguments aside."

So all the planes apologised and they worked together to get the job done.

...

A few hours and a lot of hard work later, they lifted the jet back where it belonged. It hung in pride of place from the planes' wing. It looked grand and good as new. One could never tell that it had ever been broken at all.

And from that broken statue, the planes had learned about the importance of compromise and teamwork.


End file.
